megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Grizzly Peak
Grizzly Peak Resort, known as in Japan, is a location from Mega Man Star Force 2 based on the Naeba Ski Resort. Amy Gelande goes there for a skiing competition. Rich Dotcom tries to buy the place, but as the owner, Mr. Gelande, refuses, Rich tries to make the place go down by causing incidents, including transforming into Yeti Blizzard. The weather of the area is controlled with the EM Waves of a snow-making machine, so the area always has snow for skiing even when it isn't winter, and has palm trees alongside fir trees. Grizzly Peak Geo Stelar, Luna Platz, Bud Bison and Zack Temple go to Grizzly Peak during their summer vacation. However, there has been a series of accidents in the local and humors of an UMA being around, so many guests started leaving. Enemies: *PrivateMop *HareJet *HareJetG (near snowmen) Items: *Battle Card AttckPanel (blue Mystery Wave) *Battle Card SyncHook1 (blue Mystery Wave) *Star Card PlsmaGun1★3 (behind door that requires Link Power of 150 or higher) *460 Zennys (green Mystery Waves) Wave Fountain ES The Wave World of the fountain that shoots Matter Waves instead of real water. Enemies: *Mettenna *PrivateMop *HareJet Items: *Sub-Card D.Enrgy (blue Mystery Wave) Snow Man ES The Wave World of a security system designed to look like a snowman. Enemies: *PrivateMop *HareJet Items: *Sub-Card LrgEnrgy (blue Mystery Wave) *Sub-Card Unlocker (blue Mystery Wave) Peak Hotel The Peak Hotel, in Japan, is the hotel from Grizzly Peak, owned by Mr. Gelande. The Auto Brother is located here, and this is where Geo meets Solo for the first time. Enemies: *PrivateMop *PrivateMopG (near the entrance) *Eyez *EyezG (rare) Items: *Sub-Card D.Enrgy (blue Mystery Wave) *Ability UndrShrt/60 (blue Mystery Wave) *160 to 370 Zennys (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card RdrMisil1 (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card AirSpread2 (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card Invisible (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card AttckPanel (green Mystery Waves) *Ability UndrShrt/60 (green Mystery Waves) Souvenir Pnl ES The Wave World of the hotel's souvenir panel. Enemies: *Mettenna *PrivateMop *Eyez Items: *740 Zennys (blue Mystery Wave) Lodge Monitor ES The Wave World of a lodge monitor in the hotel that keeps track of the data for all guests. Enemies: *PrivateMop *Eyez Items: *600 Zennys (blue Mystery Wave) *Sub-Card LrgEnrgy (blue Mystery Wave) Suite The is a luxurious accommodation from the Peak Hotel, having a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms, one with a large bed and the other with two beds. This is where Geo and his friends stay during their vacation in Grizzly Peak. The sofas, one of the tables, the beds, and the TV are made of Matter Wave. Items: *HPMem10 (in one of the beds) *Mega Weapon StarHoop (blue Mystery Wave) *Ability UnderShirt/60 (green Mystery Waves) Foodtopia Foodtopia, known as in Japan, is an area outside the hotel that has a large variety of food from all around the world, including curry, sweet dumplings, hamburgers, tropical fruits and even icecream. It has a Matter Wave ski lift that leads to the slopes. During an eating contest held here, Bud transformed into Taurus Fire while eating many hamburgers and watching the flames from the huge grill in the center of the area. Enemies: *HareJet *PrivateMop *Eyez Items: *HPMem20 (blue Mystery Wave) *210 to 480 Zennys (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card AirSpred2 (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card MniGrnde1 (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card VoltcEye1 (green Mystery Waves) *Ability HP+50/80 Lost Ice Stat ES The Wave World of a lost ice statue of a woman that has been in the area as long as the Grizzly Peak Resort. It's unknown who made the statue. Enemies: *Mettenna *HareJet *Eyez Items: *HPMem20 (blue Mystery Wave) *Jul.XXth Bunny Slopes is the beginner course slopes from the resort, accessed from Foodtopia. Cancer Bubble can be fought here, and he gives the Ability ChrgCrss/150 after defeating him for the first time. Enemies: *Eyez *PrivateMop *HareJet *SnoRoll *SnoRoller Items: *Battle Card AirSpred2 (blue Mystery Wave) *Battle Card IceStage (blue Mystery Wave) *120 to 360 Zennys (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card VoltcEye1 (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card AttckPanel (green Mystery Waves) *Ability HP+50/80 (green Mystery Waves) ChristmasTree ES Enemies: *Eyez *SnoRoller *CopyFokx Items: *TradrTix (blue Mystery Wave) Black Diamond Run is the expert course from the resort. As it is more dangerous, it is closed to the general public and is allowed only for expert skiers. BlckDmnd Run ER enemies: *PrivateMop *Eyez *SnoRoll *SnoRoller Items: *HPMem20 (blue Mystery Wave) *Battle Card Recover50 (blue Mystery Wave) *210 to 480 Zenny (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card MopLance1 (green Mystery Waves) *Battle Card AttckPanel (green Mystery Waves) Gallery 138-CA_GrizzlyPeak.jpg|Concept art of Grizzly Peak Category:Mega Man Star Force locations